


Toy Story 3

by Morgan_Kaged



Series: Malia Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Toy Story 3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Kaged/pseuds/Morgan_Kaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia finds out they made a Toy Story Three. For Malia Appreciation Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Story 3

**Author's Note:**

> All rights of ‘Teen Wolf’ and its characters belong to Jeff Davis and MTV. I get no profit writing this nor do I want any, this is just for entertainment only. If they want it removed I will. I am fully aware of the Copyright Act 2005 and am in full compliance with it to my knowledge. Plotline is my own even though the characters are borrowed. There are scenes from ‘Toy Story 3’ used, again I do not own any rights or its characters. They all belong to the Disney company and I am in full compliance with the Copyright Act 2005 to my knowledge.

**Toy Story 3**

**By Morgan Kaged**

**Beta: Sage Reynolds**

**Rating: General Audiences**

**Description: Malia finds out they made a Toy Story Three. For Malia Appreciation Week.**

**Disclaimer: All rights of ‘Teen Wolf’ and its characters belong to Jeff Davis and MTV. I get no profit writing this nor do I want any, this is just for entertainment only. If they want it removed I will. I am fully aware of the Copyright Act 2005 and am in full compliance with it to my knowledge. Plotline is my own even though the characters are borrowed. There are scenes from ‘Toy Story 3’ used, again I do not own any rights or its characters. They all belong to the Disney company and I am in full compliance with the Copyright Act 2005 to my knowledge.**

* * *

It was a sunny day and the sun was pouring in though the windows of the McCall house. Malia was laid flat on her back on Scott’s bed. Stiles was crossed legged next to her while Scott had donned the beanbag and pulled it closer to the bed. They had spent the morning teaching Malia how to howl; they weren’t sure what the neighbours had thought by Stiles’ Dad had called and said they’d had complaints about wild animals and keep the noise down if they didn’t want to be grounded. They’d tried by when you’re a werewolf and a werecoyote howling it wasn’t an easy task.

“Bet you’re not cold now.” Stiles said with a grin.

“Nope....it’s hot.” Malia said.

“Hey Scott I’m bored.” Stiles moaned and nudged his friend with his foot.

“Let’s howl again!” Malia exclaimed excitedly.

“Maybe not Malia, I think we annoyed the neighbours enough.” Scott replied gently. He was glad Malia was a keen and eager pupil; she was a fast learner and clearly wanted to learn control. He wished he could say the same for himself back when he was still learning. He wanted control so he could be safe around his Mom, Stiles and of course Allison but he didn’t learn things as Malia was but Malia had been a werecoyote for eight years.

“We could watch a movie? Malia’s behind on pop culture.” Stiles retorted. He suddenly wondered if Malia had used a DVD player before, she’d gone missing around the same time they were gaining popularity and availability in the US. There was a good chance she was still on videos by the time of the crash while Stiles had upgraded to Blu-Rays by now, Scott however was still mostly on DVDs with the exceptions of the ones he borrowed and played on his X-Box.

“Okay! What movie?” Malia asked.

“Hang on.” Scott said and dragged a plastic box filled with DVDs and the occasional Blu-Rays from under his desk. There was romances, rom-coms, horrors, Disney, and series Box sets. He was sure he had enough so there was at least one they all liked and could decide on. Scott wasn’t sure what type of films Malia liked to watch.

“Take your pick.” Scott said. Stiles reached down and flicked though some of the DVDs and made a mental note with himself to always bring ‘Batman’ with him. How could Scott still not have at least one ‘Batman’ DVD or any ‘Star Wars’ DVDs? It was unnatural. Still Scott had a pretty decent collection, once you sorted though the romances.

“They made _‘Toy Story three’_?” Malia asked with excitement and picked up the DVD cover. Malia had loved the original two ‘Toy Story’ films and couldn’t believe there was a third. A third of what was the best film series ever created.

“Yeah it came out last year.” Scott told her.

“We have to watch it!” Malia exclaimed. When Stiles wanted to watch a movie he hadn’t planned on ‘Toy Story’ but Malia’s excitement about the third instalment Stiles couldn’t bring himself to complain. Especially since he and Scott had gone to the cinema to see it last year. And they had gone more than once.

“Sure.” Stiles said with a grin.

“ _’Toy Story’_ is the best!” Malia said.

“And quieter then howling.” Scott said and slid the DVD into the player. Malia bounced on her knees excitedly as the film started. 

* * *

_The scene shows as Woody intercepts One-Eyed Bart on the train. Woody walks up to One-Eyed Bart and puts his boot on his face._

_“You got a date with Justice, One-Eyed Bart.” Woody wittily said._

_“Too bad Sheriff. I’m a married man.” Mr. Potato Head responded. Woody gasps as he sees Mrs. Potato Head._

_“Hyah! Ha!” Mrs. Potato Head yelled as she starts swinging her purse at Woody. Woody starts backing up to the end of the train when he almost falls._

_“Woah!” Woody explained as he almost slipped._

_“Hyah!” Mrs. Potato Head yelled as she knocked Woody off. Woody screams while Mr. Potato Head laughed evilly before he stopped and frowned. Jessie appeared riding Bullseye alongside Woody._

_“I think you dropped something Mister!” Jessie shouted._

_“Jessie?!” Mr. Potato Head exclaimed._

_“Give it up Bart! You’ve reached the end of the line!” Woody yelled._

_“I’ve always wanted to go out with a bang!” Mr. Potato Head retorted and pushed a switch to arm the bomb that was on the tracks._  

* * *

“Oh no!” Malia called out. She was already fully invested in the movie. Totally engrossed with the images of the fictional humanized toys in front of her; Stiles couldn’t help but find it endearing and adorable. Malia was not the same girl who had punched him on site in Echien House.

“They’ll be alright.” Scott reassured his new beta.

“I hope so.” Malia said and bit her lip slightly. 

* * *

_The toys were on their way to Sunnyside Daycare while Woody tried with no avail to convince them to return with him to Andy’s._

_“Okay guys. We gotta get out of here and we gotta do it fast. We’ll wait in the vinyl seats until we get back home.” Woody told them._

_“Get it through your vinyl noggin’ Woody! Andy doesn’t us anymore.” Mr. Potato Head informed him._

_“He was putting you in the attic!” Woody yelled._

_“He left us on the curb!” Jessie yelled back._

_“All right, calm down! Both of you!” Buzz commanded._

_“Okay. Fine. Fine. Just wait’ll you see what daycare’s like.” Woody told them._

_“Why? What’s it like?” Rex asked._

_“Daycare is a sad, lonely place for washed up old toys who have no owners.” Woody replied. Barbie wailed at the word choice, heartbroken about no longer being wanted by Emma._

_“Quite a charmer, aren’t ya?” Hamm sarcastically asked Woody._

_“Oh you’ll see. As soon as we get to daycare, you’ll be beggin’ to go home!” Woody answered._

* * *

“They can’t go to daycare! They’re supposed to be Andy’s toys!” Malia cried out.

“It’s not as bad as it seems.” Scott said.

“Yeah just keep watching, it gets better.” Stiles added.

“But they’re Andy’s toys!” Malia exclaimed.

“I know, I felt the same.” Stiles replied honestly.

* * *

_Lotso’s gang were hanging out inside a vending machine._

_“Hey, what do you guys think of the new recruits? Any keepers?” Ken asked._

_“Oh please. Landfill?” Stretch laughed._

_“Cowgirl? Dinosaur?” Ken questioned._

_“Toddler fodder.” Twitch replied._

_“What about the space guy? He could be useful.” Ken told them._

_“He ain’t the sharpest knife in the place where they keep the knives.” Chuck answered._

_“Neither are you, Chuck.” Sparks said as everyone laughed together._

_“You got a little keeper yourself, don’t ya Ken?” Twitch asked Ken._

_“Hey lay off Twitch. Barbie’s different.” Ken informed him._

_“Aw Mr. Softy over here.” Stretch teased._

_“What do you expect from a girl’s toy?” Chuck asked._

_“I’m not a girl’s toy! I’m not! Why do you guys keep saying that?” Ken protested._

_“Ah all them toys are disposable. We’ll be lucky if they last us a week.” Twitch said._

* * *

“What?!” Malia wailed out. “They were supposed to be nice!”

“Just a front.” Stiles replied.

“This is why they should have gone back to Andy’s!” Malia cried out.

“Then the film would have been over already.” Scott reminded her.

“Still!” Malia protested. “And there’s no such thing as a girl’s toy.”

“All villains are sexist.” Scott agreed.

“I want them back to Andy.” Malia moaned. 

* * *

_The screen shows Chuckles explaining his story about Lotso to Woody._

_“Yeah I know Lotso. He was a good toy, a friend. Me and him, we had the same kid: Daisy. I was there when Lotso got unwrapped. Daisy loved us all. But Lotso was special. They did everything together. You’ve never seen a kid and a toy more in love. One day we took a drive. Hit a rest stop. Had a little playtime. After lunch, Daisy fell asleep. She never came back. Lotso wouldn’t give up. It took forever but we finally made it back to Daisy’s. But by then, it was too late. Something changed that day inside Lotso. Something snapped.” Chuckles explained to Woody was he remembered a flashback._

_“She replaced us. Come on.” Lotso insisted._

_“No. She only replaced you.” Chuckles replied._

_“She replaced all of us! Didn’t she?!” Lotso said in a threateningly manner and grabbed Big Baby as he cried and tried to get to the window. “She don’t love you no more!” Lotso ripped off Big Baby’s name tag and threw it. “Now come on!_

_“We were lost. Cast off, unloved, unwanted. Then we found Sunnyside. But Lotso wasn’t my friend anymore. He wasn’t anyone’s friend. He took over Sunnyside and rigged the whole system.” Chuckles informed Woody as the flashback had ended._

_“So how’d you get out?” Woody asked._

_“I got broke. Bonnie found me, took me home. Other toys weren’t so lucky. It ain’t right what Lotso done. New toys, they don’t stand a chance.” Chuckles answered._  

* * *

“Lotso is evil! He wants them to get broken!” Malia yelled.

“He felt betrayed.” Stiles reminded her.

“Don’t be nice to him! Just because she got a new teddy bear doesn’t mean he has to be a big bully!” Malia retorted it.

“Villains have to have a sad back story.” Scott said.

“No they don’t, they just want me to feel sorry for Lotso.” Malia answered.

“She might have a point.” Stiles agreed. 

* * *

_The screen showed the Chatter Telephone ringing as Woody picked up the reciver._

_“Hello?” Woody asked._

_“You shouldn’t have come back cowboy. They’ve cracked down hard since you left-more guards, more patrols....You and your friends ain’t ever gettin’ out of here now.” Chatter Telephone told him._

_“I made it once.” Woody replied._

_“You got lucky once. Want my advice? Keep your heads down. You’ll survive.” Chatter Telephone advised Woody._

_“Yeah for how long?” Woody asked._

_“I’ve been here years; they’ll never break me. There’s only one way toys leave this place.” Chatter Telephone said as they both watched the janitor dropped a broken toy train down the trash chute._

_“Poor fella. Trash truck comes a t down, then it’s off to the dump.” Chatter Telephone told Woody._

_“Look I appreciate your concern old-timer, but we have a kid waiting for us. Now we’re leaving. If you’d help us, one toy to another, I’d sure be grateful.” Woody replied. Chatter Telephone sighs and decides to give Woody some advice._

_“Well....if you’re gonna get out, first things you’re gonna get through is the doors. Locked every night, inside and out, keys are left on the hook in the office.” Chatter Telephone informed Woody._

_“Get it. What else?” Woody questioned._

_“Lotso has trucks patrolling all night long. Hallway, lobby, playground....” Chatter Telephone told him._

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah but what about the wall?” Woody asked._

_“Eight feet high, cinder block-no way through it. You go over, or under.” Chatter Telephone replied._

_“That’s it? It doesn’t seem so bad.” Woody said._

_“It’s not. Your real problem’s the Monkey. The Monkey’s the eye in the ski. He sees everything....classrooms, hallways, even the playground. You can unlock doors, sneak past guards, climb the wall – but if you don’t take out the Monkey, you ain’t goin’ nowhere. You wanna get outta here? Get rid of that Monkey!” Chatter Telephone instructed him._

* * *

“So Woody can save everyone? They can go back to Andy?” Malia questioned.

“Do you wanna spoil the ending?” Scott asked.

“But they have to get out before one of them gets broken!” Malia exclaimed. “That’s exactly what Lotso wants and good guys can’t win.”

“I promise it has a happy ending.” Stiles said.

“With Andy?” Malia questioned.

“Just keep watching.” Scott said.

* * *

_The screen shows Lotso and his gang about to push Woody and his friends into the dumpster; the garbage truck is halfway there._

_“I didn’t throw you away. Your kid did. Ain’t one kid ever loved a toy really. Chew on that when you’re at the dump.” Lotso told them and turned away and started to walk off._

_“Wait! What about Daisy?” Woody asked. Lotso stopped in his tracks with an angry expression on his face._

_“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” Lotso lied._

_“Daisy? You used to do everything with her?” Woody reminded him._

_“Yeah. Then she threw us out.” Lotso replied._

_“No, she lost you!” Woody yelled._

_“She replaced us!” Lotso yelled back._

_“She replaced you! And if you couldn’t have her then no one could! You lied to Big Baby  and you’ve been lyin’ ever since!” Woody replied and held up Big Baby’s “Daisy” nametag. Lotso seen the nametag and was stunned with anger._

_“Where’d you get that?” Lotso demanded to know._

_“She loved you Lotso.” Woody told him._

_“She never loved me!” Lotso yelled._

_“As much as any kid ever loved a toy.” Woody replied and tossed the tag across the dumpster; Big Baby picked up the tag._

_“Mama” Big Baby said. Lotso snatched the tag off Big Baby._

_“What?! You want your Mommy back? She never loved you! Don’t be such a baby!” Lotso belittled Big Baby as he crushed the nametag with his cane._

_“Push ‘em in! All of ‘em!” Lotso commanded. Stretch hesitantly started to push Woody and his friends into the dumpster._

_“This is what happens when you dummies try to think! We’re all just trash, waitin’ to be thrown away! That’s all a toy is!” Lotso yelled. Big Baby suddenly lifted Lotso up and he dropped his cane in shock._

_“Hey! Stop it! Put me down you idiot!” Lotso commanded as Big Baby threw him into the dumpster. “No! Wait a minute! Big Baby, wait!” Lotso yelled as Big Baby slammed the lid._

_“He’s gone!” Rex proclaimed._

_“Holy cow!” Mr. Potato Head said with disbelief._  

* * *

“Good! Now that mean Lotso can’t hurt anyone!” Malia yelled.

“Told you.” Stiles said.

“Now they can all go back to Andy?” Malia asked hopefully.

“Just keep watching.” Scott told her.

“They have to get back to Andy.” Malia said firmly. 

* * *

_The screen shows Woody in a pile of the toys Andy is giving to Bonnie._

_“Now Woody....he’s been my pal as long as I can remember. He’s brave, like a cowboy should be, and kind and smart. But the thing that makes Woody special is that he’ll never give up on you. Ever. He’ll be there for you no matter what. You think you can take care of him for me?” Andy asked Bonnie. Bonnie nodded instead of answering him._

_“Okay.” Andy said and handed Woody to Bonnie. Bonnie in turn smiled widely and hugged Woody._

* * *

“Well....I guess it’s okay for Andy to give them to Bonnie. She’ll take good care of them.” Malia said.

“See; happy ending?” Scott asked.

“Yeah....even though they were almost burnt alive!” Malia replied.

“Did you enjoy it?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah....let’s watch it again!” Malia exclaimed happily.

“Again?” Stiles questioned.

“Yeah! It’s so awesome!” Malia answered.

“One more time couldn’t hurt I suppose.” Scott said and hit the play button again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @MorganKaged  
> My Tumblr: hereliesmorgankaged  
> My Website: morgankaged.weebly.com
> 
> Sage's Twitter: @WerekittySage  
> Sage's Tumblr: werekittysage


End file.
